The present disclosure relates to an isoelastic porous mesh capable of maintaining mesh porosity under small physiological loads.
Biocompatible meshes are used in many surgical procedures, for example, in the treatment of parietal insufficiencies such as hernias. The meshes are designed to provide reinforcement and support to defective tissue during the healing process. While some meshes are rigid, meshes designed to flex with the surrounding tissue tend to cause less postoperative pain. Flexible meshes are typically made of polymeric materials formed into a porous mesh. To achieve ingrowth by the surrounding tissue, the pores of the mesh must remain open. However, as a mesh flexes, the porosity of the mesh may be reduced thereby reducing ingrowth of tissue.